


Untitled I

by shini0228



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shini0228/pseuds/shini0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your sadness, your uncertainty, your pain<br/>I'I will erase all even your loneliness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled I

**Author's Note:**

> This drawing was for the event "secret snarry swap" but unfortunately I could not finish it on time. I hope the person who inspired me to draw this can seen it, and I want to tell you that I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me.
> 
>  
> 
> _Prompt: Growing up in hell seemed too much. Losing his beloved friend, Lily, seemed too much. Being a spy seemed to much. But killing the one man (Dumbledore) who had been his mentor for nearly two decades finally did it for him. Severus crumbles under the weight of his responsibilities while the war rages on. Will The Savior of the Wizarding World save him as well and piece back together the shattered pieces of Severus' life?_
> 
>  
> 
> I interpreted it my way ... sorry

**Author's Note:**

> seriously I'm sorry that I missed the deadline, I hope you can forgive me.


End file.
